The Love of a Stable Boy
by BlueBoxCompanion
Summary: A collection of Regina/Daniel or Stable Queen moments. Regina and Daniel never knew what they'd be getting themselves into when they first met that night in the stables and they wouldn't change anything for the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A short collection of Regina/Daniel or Stable Queen moments. This chapter was inspired by a tumblr prompt from the fabulous ab-original-princess. Thank you very much and I hope you all enjoy it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

_Chapter I: A Ride Through the Rain_

She gallops through the rain, brown tendrils of hair flying out behind her. She is almost there, almost at the safety and warmth of the stables.

She is riding bareback again. Her mother tells her that she must ride side-saddle for that's what the other ladies do. Regina, however, doesn't want to be a lady. She wants to be free.

Regina reaches the barn doors and walks her horse inside. She looks up from petting her steed and is very surprised to see a man standing right in the centre of the stable. It takes her a moment to register that her father is in the stable too, shaking the man's hand. She looks from her father to the new man and suddenly everything clicks. He must be the stable boy her mother insisted on getting.

Henry steps forward and takes his daughter by the arm. 'Regina, this is Daniel. He's the man we've hired to help you with your riding,' he says. Regina is about to respond with how she doesn't need help with her riding, thank you very much, but the stable boy steps forward and takes her hand. 'It's a pleasure to meet you.' As he speaks he presses his lips to her hand and rises.

Henry looks over the two of them and nods. 'Daniel will help you clean up your horse tonight and your lessons will begin tomorrow morning. Goodnight, my dear.' With those words Henry exits the stable and begins his walk through the rain up to the house.

Regina watches him go and when she is satisfied that he's put of sight she turns to the stable boy who is already brushing down her horse for her. 'I can do that,' she offers.

'I was informed by Lady Cora that I was to clean your horse for you,' he says, combing the horse with firm strokes.  
'Thankfully _Lady Cora _isn't here.' She puts a stress on her mother's title; it's as if it bothers her. As an afterthought she adds 'Please don't tell anyone I said that. Besides, I've brushed him down hundreds of times before.' She reaches for the brush and her hand touches his as she does so. She takes it from him and rests it on the horses back. 'I still want to help, Miss Mills,' he insists. He places his hand over hers and guides her as she brushes the horse down. Her hand is cold and Daniel notices her slight shivering.

'You must be freezing!'  
'Well I've been riding in the woods through the rain! Also, please call me Regina. I don't like "Miss Mills"'.

Daniel stops her hand, leads her to where his coat hangs on a hook and wraps it around her shoulders. The woolen material is soft and incredibly comfortable, Regina gratefully accepts the extra warmth. It smells of hay, her favourite smell in the whole world. She takes breathes deeply as she takes in the smell. 'Thank you, Daniel.'

Regina allows him to put her horse away. She notes how perfectly he scattered the hay and how the horse seems to feel perfectly safe with him despite it being the first time they've met.

She then has another revelation. She feels the same as her horse when it comes to Daniel. He makes her feel safe. Some will say that her feelings are all very sudden but she hasn't felt truly safe in a long time.

Daniel finishes with her steed and is heading towards the stable door when Regina rises and stops him in his tracks. 'Wait! Where are you staying tonight? Did my father give you a room here?'

Daniel points out the door at a small brick house not too far from the stable. 'Your parents were very gracious and allowed me to stay there. It'll suit me fine, besides I'll spend more time in the stables than anywhere else.' He rubs his gloved hands together and tries hard to hide his chattering teeth.

Regina nods in understanding, she would live in the stables too if she could. 'I still have your coat!' She moves to take it off but Daniel presses it gently back on her shoulders. 'Keep it. Your parents would kill me if you got a cold out here,' he says. She accepts his coat, secretly grateful that she won't have to walk through the pouring rain.

'Goodnight, Regina. I'll be waiting for you in the morning, right here. Be up bright and early, it's your first lesson!' He smiles at her before taking off into the night, running to his little brick house.

A good twenty minutes pass until Regina is tucked away in her bed. It's placed neatly under the windowsill so she can look out and view the stars, but tonight she is looking at something else: a little brick house with a light glowing in its front window. Her mind wanders to the man who now resides in that house and she can't help but smile; a real smile that reaches her eyes. These are rare for her now but she pushes her worries and cares aside. She imagines his ruffled hair and his blue eyes. The smell of hay from his coat still lingers on her skin.

'Goodnight, Daniel.' She whispers.

With thoughts of the kind stable boy dancing through her mind she lets her eyelids droop and one thought lingers as she drifts off to sleep.

She is so very excited for her riding lesson with Daniel tomorrow.

* * *

**So this little collection is just going to be Stable Queen ideas that pop into my head. At this stage they will be a collection of one-shots or two-shots. Part II of this one will be up soon. **

**Drop a review and tell me your thoughts? I'd really appreciate some feedback from y'all.**

**Love, Blue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh goodness, this is beyond fluffy. I suppose this fandom needs some of that though, eh? Enjoy, my dears!**

* * *

The sun filters through Regina's window, bathing the room in delicate golden light.

She lies snuggled under layers of blankets. It was a cold night even with her multitudes of coverings. Daniel's jacket helped fight the cold too. She hadn't taken it off after he gave it to her and the smell of him clung to the fabric. She'd slept well that night, better than usual and her dreams had been filled with galloping horses and meadows. Call it cheesy but last night was so good Regina thought she'd made it up. The jacket she was buried into was all the proof she needed that Daniel was real and not a figment of her lonely heart's imagination.

Filled with newfound excitement she flings her covers over the bed, jumps to the ground and rushes to the window. The view outside is breathtaking and although she's seen it a thousand times before today is different somehow. It's a little bit magical.

The rain kept on through the night and now dew drops can be seen twinkling on the leaves and grass. Her eyes go immediately to the stables and a grin spreads across her face, seeing that the doors have already been pulled open.

She can't help but take extra care with her appearance today, pinning fly away hairs neatly down and polishing her boots. Regina tugs on Daniel's jacket to straighten it, making sure to get rid of any creases. Satisfied with her work she sizes herself up. Good. She looks good.

Regina walks silently through the house, savouring the peace and quiet that will be disrupted as soon as her mother wakes, but hopefully she will be far away with Daniel and the horses by then.

She steps outside and the brisk morning air hits her with force and bites at her face, giving her an excuse to pull Daniel's jacket tighter around her. Little puddles of water splash over her newly polished boots as she makes a run for the stables. _So much for looking clean_.

Regina steps inside and the first thing she sees is a new horse. Its coat is as white as snow with a mane that looks so silky it could've been spun silver. Is this Daniel's steed? It is the most magnificent mare she's ever seen.

Her own horse is standing close by, tethered to a post, looking just as eager as Regina to be off. He knickers expectantly as if to say 'Well, where have you been?'  
'Good morning, Rocinante!' laughs Regina as she runs her hands through his mane.

Seeing that Daniel is nowhere to be found she slowly approaches the white mare with a hand outstretched to pat her. 'What's your name, sweet? Aren't you a beautiful girl?' she coos, gently, carefully stroking her back.

'Duchess.'

Regina jumps in surprise and spins around to face the voice. 'Daniel!' She blushes furiously and lowers her head to the ground, suddenly wondering what he might think of her wearing his jacket and petting his horse uninvited. 'Her name is Duchess,' he says smiling at her. 'The jacket suits you by the way.'

'I-Thank you,' she stammers, flustered by the sudden appearance of her handsome new stable boy. She can feel her cheeks burning with redness and laughs, trying to hide her pleasure at his compliment.

Daniel admires the blush that floods her cheeks and while he couldn't possibly say it yet, he finds her incredibly beautiful. There is an awkward moment of silence and Daniel realises he's been staring at her. He clears his throat and gestures to the horses. 'Are you ready, Regina?' He is stunned with how easily her name rolls of his tongue, but he likes it.

Regina is equally surprised with how much she enjoys the sound of Daniel saying her name. Whatever she's feeling she knows she's never felt it before. It comes on so suddenly and makes her feel lighter than air, or nervous enough to pass out. She nods in response and strides to her horse. 'Could you give me a boost?' she asks shyly.

Daniel obediently kneels down onto the hay strewn floor and cups his hands. She places her boot in his palms and he pushes her up. 'There you go, looking like a Queen aboard her fine stallion!' he says proudly.

'Well then you must be my knight in shining armour,' she jokes. Daniel swings himself up onto his horse with ease and in a few minutes their horses are side by side. He flashes a toothy grin her way and digs his heels into his horse's side.

They're off, cantering in the opposite direction of the mansion and quickly putting distance between them and the stable. The wind in Regina's face and the breeze in her hair are a liberating taste of freedom. Daniel glances her way and the look on her face is priceless. He doesn't know what goes on in the big house but whatever it is; it can't be much fun for her. The smile beaming across her face, the twinkle in her eye- oh. He's been staring again. _Eyes on the road_, he thinks.

'Can we go faster?' she shouts, straining her voice above the wind rushing against them.  
'If you think you're ready!'  
'I was born ready!' With that they dig their heels in again and the speed picks up. The grass flies by beneath the horse's feet and very soon the grand old house is just a speck in the distance. The landscape is beautiful with its bright blue sky and sparkling ponds. The grass gets longer and wilder the further they go and small ditches begin to crop up in the ground. 'We should slow down!' Daniel yells.

Regina is in a world of her own and can't hear a thing he says. She ignores the long grass that brushes past her legs and the bumpy terrain until it's too late. The ditches become bigger and grow harder to see for the long grass. 'Daniel, I'm flying!' she laughs completely oblivious to the hole in front of her horse's hooves.

'Regin-'. The words of warning don't leave his mouth fast enough and Rocinante's hoof steps neatly into the hole and he lurches forward. The shock on Regina's face before she falls spurs Daniel on to reach her faster.

She collides with the ground in a heap and a sharp breath of air escapes her lungs upon impact, thoroughly knocking the wind out of her body. It's fortunate that Rocinante doesn't trample her as he tries to regain some balance and escape the ditch. Daniel dismounts and bolts to where she fell in the grass. 'Regina! Are you okay?' He kneels down to grip her arm and help her up but she resists so he settles for holding her hand instead. She looks at him and winces. 'My back hurts a little.' Regina lifts her head to view her clothes. 'Mother will kill me for getting this dirty!' she groans.

Daniel frowns. Surely Lady Cora would be more worried about her daughter than a dress? Daniel aids Regina in getting to a sitting position. 'Where's my horse?' she asks, eyes flitting about in search of her stallion. 'He's over by that apple tree,' replies Daniel pointing in the direction they were headed.

A strange feeling comes over Regina when she realises Daniel's warm hand in her own. She's filled with the sudden urge to be _closer_ to him. He's kneeling next to her in the dust and she feels his arms under her own but it still isn't enough. Daniel heaves her up and Regina places her feet gently on the ground, his arms are still holding her up when she looks to him with a whisper of thanks.

They walk slowly at first but gain speed as Regina gets her balance back. 'It could've been worse,' she tuts, more annoyed with her own foolishness than anything.

'I'm sorry, Regina. I should've been more careful.' Daniel apologises profusely the entire walk to the apple tree. _I should've stayed closer to her! I shouldn't have sped up. I shouldn't have taken her here. I'm an idiot. What if she's hurt because of me? Good one, Daniel. Now you've blown it_, he thinks, mentally smacking his head.

'Stop apologising! It was my fault I got hurt and despite the way everyone treats me, I'm not a child, Daniel!' she sighs.  
'I'm sorry.' Oops. Did it again.

They reach the apple tree and take refuge from the hot sun in its shade. The apples are bright red and ripe for the picking and Regina notices how the horses have already greedily gobbled most of the fallen ones. She plucks two apples from a low hanging branch and tosses one to Daniel. He catches it with a deft swipe and puts half of it in his mouth. The sweetness of the juicy apple is like nothing he's ever tasted, and by the look on Regina's face the same goes for her.

Regina was used to the apples that mother and father had sent in from town but they didn't even come close to this one. Mostly the apples she ate were nice and only occasionally in the summer heat were they sour, but this one was different. She could live on a diet of these apples alone. The juice trickled down her chin as she bit into it hungrily. She didn't even try to eat gracefully; her mother wasn't around to tell her off or reprimand her for not taking small bites. In minutes they had both devoured their apples and were reaching for seconds. 'I could eat from this tree all day every day!' she says, tucking into another sweet apple. Daniel fixes her with a stare 'I reckon I could too. Not every day, though. Your mother would notice you being gone all the time!"

Something in Regina's face shifts and her brows knit together in a frown. "Yeah," she says, a hint of sadness in her voice. Daniel does his best not to seem surprised. He knew Lady Cora was stern but she wasn't _that_ bad was she?

After finishing her apple Regina relaxes into the soft grass and sighs with contentment at the tickling sensation on the undersides of her arms. She hears a gentle rustle and knows that Daniel has done the same. She likes having him close by; she feels safe and comforted knowing that she's got someone to talk to. The way Daniel speaks and carries himself around her is different to when they met yesterday. He's more relaxed now and it makes Regina happy, she's never known a man like him before.

She edges closer to him, bit by bit as a soft breeze rustles the leaves in their tree and sends a shiver running up her spine. Out of the corner of his eye Daniel sees her small figure, moving towards him and he smiles to himself. She really is something else.

Daniel feels the gentle bump of her arm against his own and sees how she's wriggled up so her head is next to his own. He can't help but laugh. The first thing he sees when he turns sideways is her big, dark brown eyes staring into his. 'Thank you, Daniel. For everything,' she says, nuzzling her head closer still.

Before he can stop himself and realise what he's doing, he's planting a soft kiss on her forehead. He pulls back in shock of his own actions but there is a large part of him that's pleased with what he's just done. To his delight, Regina has a smile on her face, the prettiest smile he's ever seen.

_What's become of you, Daniel? You've known her for a day and you just kissed her. _The logical part of his brain is screaming at him.  
_I don't care, _says his heart.

'You're welcome, Regina,' he replies, laying his head down next to hers, right where it belongs.

* * *

**Surprise! I haven't vanished off the face of the Earth.**

**Hello :) I know...it's been months and I apologise for the wait but this chapter wouldn't co-operate. The words wouldn't work for me but I've finally got this for you all. I'm not sure I like it but I **_**had **_**to scrape something together for you guys. **

**P.S If you happen to be reading my "Silence at Stormcage" I promise it hasn't been abandoned..rather put on hold for a while. **

**Let me know what you think! **

**Love Blue :)**


End file.
